Kodomo no hi
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Detestaba que todos lo felicitaran sólo por ser un niño y porque extrañamente su cumpleaños cayó en ese día.


Feliz Día del niño y la niña de nuevo XD. Por ser cumpleaños de Hibari, se me ocurrio hacer un pequeño one shot en conmemoracion de esto. La verdad no sé como este, lo acabo de hacer. Simplemente: Feliz cumpleaños Hibari!

* * *

Kodomo no hi

Avanzó con calma, le agradaba sentir el suelo frío contra las plantas de sus pies. Los ruidosos subordinados de su padre caminaban de una lado a otro, trayendo consigo veletas de Koi, en otra de las salas se acomodaba una armadura de samurai, anteriormente le indicaron que era de su propiedad por ser el día del niño, lamentablemente también era su cumpleaños. Ignoro los alegres saludos y felicitaciones, no le agradaba que todos quisieran congraciarse por su cumpleaños.

Aburrido llegó a uno de los tantos jardines con los que contaba la mansión Hibari, se sentó en la orilla y observó con calma el estanque lleno de peces. Esperaba que allí no lo encontrara el molesto potro. Lamentablemente el destino no estaba a su favor y los pasos atolondrados rozando el suelo de madera le advirtieron del la próxima molestia. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto lleno de enojo ¿Acaso su padre no entendía que no toleraba a los herbívoros?

El cabello rubio se agitaba libre por el viento, dejando de ser una mancha para volverse un nítida imagen de una persona, Dino Cavallone había dejado de ser un niño hace poco, o eso quería hacer creer al resto de la gente, pero le agradaba las festividades y se dejaba mimar cuando visitaba a su amigo Kyoya.

Sabía que era su cumpleaños y por ello le traía una sorpresa, algo tan especial para él que no lo compartía con nadie, al ser Kyoya su mejor amigo estaba dispuesto a ceder un poco pero si el de cabello oscuro intentaba apoderarse de su persona favorita no se lo perdonaría. Lo encontró sentado al borde del elevado piso, su rostro estaba como siempre y agito su mano señalando que llegaba. kyoya no lo recibió tan bien como siempre imaginaba, pero era parte del arisco carácter de su amigo.

_Kyoya - saludo al llegar a lado del niño.

_Hmm - respondió.

_Te tengo una sorpresa.

Kyoya parpadeo por un momento ¿una sorpresa? Estaba seguro de que seria algo estupido. En ese momento odio profundamente a su hermano mayor por contarle al tonto potro que su cumpleaños era el 5 de mayo. Quiso negarse a convivir con el tonto hervíboro pero estaba seguro de que su aniki se molestaria por perturbar las relaciones públicas entre ambas familias. Con pesar asintió, se levantó y le indico que lo seguiría.

Dino se felicitó por lograr atraer la atención del menor. Contento se encaminó a la habitación en donde dejó a su autonombrado hermanito, le había costado horrores convencer a Giotto, hermano mayor de su hermanito. Tras una semana logró convencerlo y ayudó mucho que el abuelo de ambos chicos estuviera de su parte. Avanzaron por los largos pasillos de la casa, Hibari comenzaba a impacientarse y Dino a tener un poco de miedo. Dejó al tímido Tsuna con uno de los hermanos mayores de Kyoya, Fong que era el que menos miedo daba, pero para ese momento seguramente Alude había llegado asustando al castaño. Al llegar a la habitación, Dino abrió la puerta de papel con fuerza.

Ciertamente Alude ya había llegado pero contrario a lo que Dino o cualquiera pudiera imaginarse el rubio, herencia de su madre medio italiana, limpiaba las mejillas llenas de moronas del castaño por haber estado comiendo un dulce.

El pelinegro que se había quedado atrás empujó al potro salvaje al piso, avanzó con calma y analizó la imagen ante él. Su aniki, la segunda persona más antisocial - él era el primero por supuesto - estaba mimando y cuidando a un pequeño herbívoro. Si que era un sorpresa, se lo esperaba de su nii-san pero de su aniki, ni en sus más locos sueños eso hubiese sido posible.

Dino que para ese momento ya estaba de pie se acercó al castaño, lo revisó de pies a cabeza no fuera que tuviera un sólo rasguño y Giotto terminará declarando la guerra a Cavallone, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Asintio contento al verlo bien, miro de soslayo a Alude.

_Kyoya - el nombrado lo fulminó con la mirada - él - señaló - es Tsunayoshi es mi hermanito - lo abrazó con fuerza.

El menor de los Hibari vio con indiferencia al niño, era lindo, no podía negarlo. Esos enormes ojos castaños que brillaban como el día, las mejillas sonrosadas como los pétalos de sakura y la pequeña estatura lo convertían en un muñeco. Aunque sencillamente le era indiferente. Dió la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pasó de largo junto a su aniki. Alude un observador silencioso sonrió ladinamente, estaba seguro de que Tsuna podria ser un interesante compañero de juegos para su hermano como lo fue para él Giotto, actualmente era su pareja - otra razón por la que dejó ir a su hermanito a la casa de los Hibari - se acerco y alejo un poco al heredero de los Cavallone tomó entre sus brazos a quien sería su próximo hermanito menor y lo cargo, era bastante ligero.

_¡Hey! - reclamo Dino, la curiosidad pico un poco a Hibari - ¡Alude! ¡Devuelveme a Tsuna!

_No - fue lo único que dijo el rubio mayor mientras acomodaba bien al niño. - Hoy celebramos el día del niño ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a las festividades? Giotto vendra más tarde.

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron aún más, todo en esa casa se le hacía tan extraño y desconocido. Dino lo habia traido porque quería que conociera a su mejor amigo pero Kyoya no lo había recibido bien como pensó. Seguramente el de ojos grises se había enterado que él era bastante torpe y aun cuando Giotto, Daemond y Mukuro no dejarán de decirle que era bastante lindo y dulce. Eso no convencía al menor de los Vongola. Alude, el novio de su onii-chan lo acompañó cuando Fong se tuvo que retirar.

Ahora que lo invitaba a pasar el día del niño con ellos y a parte saber que su nii-chan estaría allí estaba muy emocionado. Asintió con gran entusiasmo, el rostro duro de Alude se suavizó un poco. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida dejando atrás a un confundido Dino y aun molesto Kyoya. Tsuna se despidió de ambos con su manita.

Kyoya de inmediato reacciono, era seguro que si el herbívoro que cargaba su aniki se enteraba de su cumpleaños lo molestaría con tontas reacciones hervíboras. Corrio mas rapido que el herbívoro de Dino y llego junto a su aniki quien ya había bajado a Tsuna y apenas le prestaba atención a su parloteo.

_Aniki - llamo. Alude se detuvo junto con su Tsuna - Yo lo llevaré - Dino y Alude fueron los únicos que supieron con cuánto trabajo esas palabras salieron del orgulloso Hibari Kyoya.

El mayor de los Hibari dudo por un momento, el castaño podía ser desesperante Kyoya no aguantaria mucho y si Giotto veia que Tsuna no estaba contento, bueno, pues él pagaría los platos rotos. Estuvo a punto de negarse cuando dejo de sentir la calidez que transmiten los miembros de la familia Vongola. Fijó sus ojos grises en los tímidos pasos del castaño al acercarse a su hermano menor. Dino parecía inquieto al ver como su hermanito traspasaba el espacio vital de su mejor amigo, una pequeña mano rosada y suave atajo otra un poco más dura y grande que la suya.

_ Vamos - fue la primera palabra que escucho salir del niño, una voz suave junto con esa aura. En aquel momento Hibari quedó encandilado con Tsunayoshi.

Al tiempo no le importo si Kyoya nunca se había divertido de esa manera, como si fuera un niño y no un pequeño adulto como le inculcaron sus padres y se fue volando. La extraña sensación de obtener la atención del castaño únicamente hacia a él se plantó en su corazón. Aun con los quejidos de Dino no lo soltó para nada. Al anochecer Tsuna estaba tan cansado por jugar con ambos niños que cayó dormido en cualquier lugar así sin más. Alude logró tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la sala en donde una versión más grande y rubia de Tsuna pelinegro deseo pedir que Tsuna se quedar más tiempo, que jugara siempre con él pero las naranjas orbes de Giotto le advirtieron sobre sus intenciones.

_No - susurro Giotto antes de escuchar reclamo alguno. - Puedo dejar que Tsuna venga cada día del niño a visitarte pero no lo dejare aqui, esta lejos de casa.

Kyoya no mostró su desilusión en vez decidió aprovechar la única oportunidad ofrecida y aprovecharla al máximo. Asintió ante lo dicho y se retiró sin despedirse. Alude suspiro, posiblemente en un futuro tendrían problemas por haber fijado la atención del menor con el castaño pero por el momento se podía sentir satisfecho al obtener una sonrisa de parte de su amargado hermano menor. Seguramente Fong se pondría de molesto por no haber visto a su hermano favorito riendo pero siempre podía solucionar ese problema. Sacó la cámara con la que había estado fotografiando el evento y tomó una foto del castaño durmiendo, sería un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños.


End file.
